human_huntersfandomcom-20200216-history
Factions
Humans #''The Rebellion -'' Composed of mainly civilians willing to fight back and other species they make up 10-20% of the fighting force on earth small in numbers in some areas, and large in many others the rebellion is strong enough that it opposes other united fronts of earth and has been the only force of humans to truly stop both angel and demon attacks in major populated areas. They will usually "borrow"(steal) technology from the federation and take weapons from angels and demons if the opportunity fits it to grow stronger. (will update as we go) #''The United Earth Federation -'' The current strongest human force on the planet although like the rebellion it is not a "United" faction yet strands of former nations underneath the still standing United States. The federation makes up 40% of the fighting force and although it's at conflict with angels and demons more often than the rebellion it usually ends in either a defeat or a stalemate. They are also the most advanced meaning they can counter angels and demons with more advanced weapons than the rebellion can. The federation isn't exactly on kind-terms with the rebellion yet will cooperate with them when given the chance. #(Will add one or two more eventually.) Angels #''The Citadel - ''Known to be the Eternal Guardians over the celestial realm this faction is often at times arguing against the loyalists over the exact notion of the divine decree. Majority of the Citadel has either been silenced by the loyalists(killed or sealed away) or went into hiding. Members of the Citadel are among the oldest angels and carry a lot of love for the world as a whole. Some of the members of Citadel were former council members. #''The Divine Loyalists - ''The current faction that dominates most of the angel population the loyalists believe in the decree of eradicating both humans and demons as "Divine Justice". To many of the other species this can be seen as blind justice as they are simply following a mere voice that was presumed to be god. They will do all they can in their power to eliminate both and any others that stand in their way. Most that fall into this category won't even give those that aren't angels a chance to even talk and confirm themselves nor will they listen to humans. #''The High Council - ''The high council composed of 7 high-ranking angels now only filled with 3 are neutral in the matter of what the others should do about the decree as they have even debated over it for it is genuine and carries a strong will with it to the point that they choose to just let things happen. The remaining three individuals on the council seem to be exiling themselves in their own domains within their realm. Demons (To fill in soon) Others # ''The Bloodwood Household - ''Composed of strands of demon defectors and other minor species said to have been long forgotten the bloodwood family are one of the federations secret allies. They are neither good nor evil merely wanting to gain in profit and prevent total destruction of the planet. Lead by Lilith Bloodwood the only Bloodwood living on earth they are seen as traitors to the demons and enemies of the collective. They usually take in those who have lost their homes or specifically species that are endangered of being extinct like "unicorns". # ''The Indefinite Collective - ''This is a cultist group that has been tampering with the affairs of the Bloodwood's and Federation. Secretly they are servants of a "god" known as "Magic" a being that is known to be formerly affiliated with the angels nor demons. One of their ritual names is called "The Extreme Plea of the Torturing Resolution" which seems to brain-wash and torture individuals underneath it. The Leader of this cult is unknown, but he/she goes by The Prime Count. This cult is extremely dangerous and the only one's that seem to know of them are the demons, federation, and bloodwood estate.